


Tusa

by Qiuarcobaleno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuarcobaleno/pseuds/Qiuarcobaleno
Summary: 及川的队友强烈推荐了他一首歌。当第一次点开聆听的时候，他正坐在计程车里，窗外是专属于自己的周五夜色……
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	Tusa

**Author's Note:**

> 岩及车。放飞自我产物。油门踩到底 你我都欢喜（划  
> 时间大概是奥运对赛前，27岁。岩已婚注意，整篇比较偏及视角，无情好男人岩哥上线。介意慎入！  
> 标题与灵感来自Karol G与Nicki Minaj的合作曲Tusa。  
> 这歌巨好听，请吃我安利！

透过计程车的窗，及川看着久违的高峰干路，心情不免有些烦躁。距离目的地还得有会儿，看来得找点事情打发时间。

他的手指一点一点，百无聊赖地在发光的屏幕上滑动着，最后还是点开了乐符图标，切换到一首最近貌似很火、但自己还没有听的歌——这是队友极力推荐的，说是蝉联了西语区多国榜首的长冠单曲，打破了什么什么听起来就很牛的记录，神乎其神。不过让及川付费下来的原因倒不是这个，他不是个喜随榜单和数据的人，只是因为这位队友平时对音乐真完全都不关注，单冲这难得一遇的吐沫星子，就没有不捧场的道理。

银光闪闪的华美封面，阵容豪华的当红歌手，富有动感的鼓点也很抓耳，及川心中暗暗惊叹，小幅度地跟着摇摆。浪漫奔放的曲调配合上慵懒的声线，仿佛花香逼人的玫瑰田园迎面而至，给予迷路的旅人晕眩的虚幻。这歌的确妙极了，怪不得能出圈。

但等感性认知基本达成，回升的语言能力慢慢占据了上风。仔细聆听片刻后，及川很快就发现了要点：“Tusa？”他品味着这个直白又肮脏的骂婊词语，发觉到这首歌的内容可远不像表面的词义那样。

Ya no se le ve sentimental（她说不会再感情用事）  
Dice que por otro man no llora（她说不会再为那个男人落泪）  
Pero si le ponen la cancion（但当那熟悉的歌声响起）  
Le da una depresión tonta（她又一次陷入无可救药的忧伤）  
……  
Será porque con otra está（也许她知道，是因他已有别的女人共度良宵）

靠。

及川如在赏花活动时被花刺划伤时一样骂出声。

在哥伦比亚、歌手的家乡，这个常被用来谩骂的词语还有个悲伤的意思：原定命中相依者的叛离，分手的悲伤。词曲的灵感就来源于此。他突然想起年前自己被队友撞见接到那通电话时的尴尬场景，又想起自己今天从奥运村请假出门前队友那欲言又止的衰样。及川大概能晓得这份安利的涵义了。

真是粗糙啊。及川摁下中止键，跨步下了车。

不过这当然不会改变什么，最起码不会撼动今天的计划。

一如既往地，和门卫打招呼，找对楼门，上电梯，再掏出钥匙，左转两圈，开门，拔下钥匙时小心点哥斯拉挂件开裂的小尾巴，然后等着臭橘前来迎接。

每次过来，及川都有九成以上的把握，“别的女人”不会在这儿，硬要说的话，他有信心自诩是这个地盘的女主人。这点臭橘可以担保——这只几年前在大马路上碰瓷岩泉成功的橘猫，虽然因为不良案底被起了这么个蠢名，但它可比“别的女人”扎根的时间久多了——它认可的人才是家里的头头。

果不其然，及川刚一进门，被养得胖乎乎的橘猫就颠颠地跑来，碰瓷功力不输当年地脚下一滑，在来人面前瘫成大饼，嘴里呼噜呼噜地展示着气泡音，蓬松的大尾巴扫啊扫的，把掉下来的毛全都蹭在及川的鞋子上。

“儿子真乖~”

岩泉从浴室出来时，看到的正是这个场景。

岩泉气到撇嘴。倒不是因为撞见及川偷摸认他的猫儿子，或是因为自己被看光这种小事……妈的！这可是赛中，这个人怎么能这么不挑时间！第一周的小组赛就够艰苦的了，一个又一个棘手的工作和会议接连不断，就难得今天能早点回家，接下来的对手竟然还上赶着在眼前晃悠。

“及川，你来干吗？”岩泉随手抓了条浴巾围了下。

“事到如今？”及川指了指浴巾，眼睛睁得老大，“来打炮啊，今天不是周五么。”

岩泉划亮手机屏幕，翻了个白眼：“周五招你惹你了？”

“诶，你这人怎么回事，不是说好每月的最后一个周五晚上给我空下来嘛！”

岩泉又顺道去客厅瞅了眼日历，白眼翻得更狠了。

“哦，这回可算是不用费机票钱了，是吧混蛋川。”

同样的地点，时隔一段时间的类似场景再次上演。臭橘眼见着给他喂饭的爸爸把给他摸摸的爸爸拽进了卧室，这趟碰瓷最终还是啥也没捞着，它只能懒洋洋地冲着门喵喵叫了两声，像是在对即将发生的、那可笑的事表达不满。

确实是很可笑。岩泉板着脸，把及川摔在新换的双人床上，欺身上去同他接今夜的第一个吻。

可笑的孽缘，可笑的事，可笑地持续到了第九个年头。他们不需要拿得出手的关系，在岩泉看来，对方生性放荡，自己从不纠缠，在某种意义上也算合拍。赶上没有时差和远距离的长假，他们几乎在可笑的每个周五都做；即使跨洋相隔，某人也时不时打着飞的过来，以至于“每月最后一个周五”变成了一个不严谨到可笑的约定俗成。同时，最可笑的是，这个笑话在他结婚之后竟然还在延续。

二十代后半是个微妙的年纪，一年前，岩泉在老家结了婚，及川并没有收到邀请，他是在婚礼的第二天从花卷的电话里得知的，被队友撞见的时候，及川的眼泪止都止不住。但月起日落，下一个月末周五还是会如期而至，及川觉得，自己无所畏惧，对方不拒来者，无非只是增添一份可悲的笑料罢了，于是他再次不请自来，并在慌乱中拿下了开局胜利。

一吻完毕，简单粗暴。根据下一项既定程序，及川在岩泉无言的指示下高举双手，套头扒下自己的短袖，顺便放纵对方顺手摸了一把自己的前胸。指腹毫不客气地在乳缝那里摁下又抬起，让乳晕一下子变得肿胀发烫起来，平时有些内陷的肉粒也随之从缝隙中探出头来，因充血而变得红亮。

“嗯…再多摸摸嘛……”及川冲转去和裤带缠斗的岩泉低声求索，语气里满满的撒娇意味。

“滚，你是猫吗还需要人来回摸。”终于解开这该死的破带子了，岩泉抬起头，拍了拍及川的屁股，对方便心领神会地抬起胯好方便他褪下，时机配合的依旧刚刚好。

“总是这样，吝啬。所以橘酱才不亲你。”

被率先碰瓷的大户迅速回敬：“我用不着它亲我，它爱亲谁亲谁。”

嘴上的仗势不会影响到手上动作的进行，按岩泉的话说，在和及川做爱这事上，他早就是熟练工种了，甚至比自己学了六七年的本职专业还熟练得多。他把随手拿来的润滑液挤在手上，另一手把住及川的腿，好便于看得更清楚些。

及川的那儿一直光滑白嫩，除毛和护理的习惯已然跟随国籍而养成了，不过这次倒是有点不同，以往什么都没有的前端留下了一点修剪骚包的耻毛，倒三角的形状边界整齐，尖尖儿直指着下面欲望的源头。岩泉顺着那方向向下游走，只稍微撸了几下，那性器就完全硬了起来，前端的小孔还不知羞地涌出了水，一副难以隐忍的样子。

搁在几年前，岩泉上学那会儿，他八成还会对这种“潮流”说道上两句，或者由及川一脸坏笑地问“像不像外网片儿里的金发女郎”来增加点所谓的情趣。不过，自结婚以后，床第间的调侃与情趣的联结明显勾连不上了，及川曾悄悄抱怨过岩泉越发沉默，岩泉也觉得及川过于口不择言，甚至有时会引发一场与做爱无关的争吵。

介于此，岩泉默默选择无视，把视线从那丛和及川闪亮亮的眼睛上移开，就着沾满润滑剂和前液的手指，对着后面的穴口就直接捅了进去。

“嘶…”及川被猝不及防的动作逼得腰下一软，但被无视的感觉还是激起了点他的脾气。  
“小岩你明明看见了……”

“所以呢，你想让我作何反应？”

“直男！”及川边把腿叉得更开些，展示着他的重点部位，边忍不住张嘴骂他，“我特意剪的、最新款，不新奇？！我就不信你老婆有……咿！”

看吧，果然。岩泉在他出声的档口一下子增加了两只手指，无名指上冰冷又坚硬的戒指刚好卡在脆弱的肛口上，成功地堵住了及川的嘴。

“又犯什么猫毛病，赶紧做完赶紧滚。”

即使在来之前做了准备，三根手指搅动的力度还是过于刺激了些，及川膝盖止不住地发软，蜷缩的脚趾抠在床沿边儿上，口中一半是无法抑制的呻吟，一半是还在赌气的、染着气音也要继续的抱怨。

“真…无情啊，小岩……这是什么话，”及川轻咳，停顿了下，“熟年夫妇交公粮吗？”

听闻的岩泉直接对着及川的大腿内侧抽了一巴掌。

“去你的。”耳边是及川拔高的音调，岩泉又补刀掐了一把留下来的红印子，“有老夫老妻是我们这样的么。”

但有一说一。岩泉还是很给面子的想了下。他们这档子事干了这些年，本质上说也确实有这么点意味在。手上的工作已经完成了，后穴松软湿润，早就做好了挨操的准备，之后就是戴套、插进去再射精，做爱也本质无非就是这么一回事。

岩泉又看了眼及川口中的“新款”，微微叹了口气，脑子里模糊地飞快过了一遍最近的消息：作为球员和竹马的及川他关注得紧，那短到可怜的、谁也管不着的私生活盲区大可忽略不计，及川这个样子，无非就是赛期的压力或什么陈芝麻烂谷子的破事，一股脑地，在这床上变成了彰显酸辣的冲味儿。

不过，他要是偶尔需要，也未尝不可。岩泉这么想着，有些任命地半跪下去，张嘴贴上了那片三角禁地，并从这儿一路向下，滑到后面还在不停收缩的粉红色穴口。

“唔！”及川吓了一跳，下意识要挣扎着绷紧全身。岩泉的鼻尖就顶在他的会阴上，最黏腻最灵活的那片肌肉在这里肆意舔弄，津液拖出的线挂在两侧微微冒头的毛茬上，最后顺着动作全部顶入后穴的内壁。全新的体验让他眼前闪过一道道白光。岩泉没有为他做过这种事，最起码仍存的记忆里没有，及川本想多讨得一次亲吻，或再幸运点、讨到一次口交，就心满意足。但现在，及川轻轻晃动下臀部，后穴里舌头的触感便清晰地窜入大脑，这片力量尚薄的东西在浅口的地方滑进滑出，竟逼得他快要就地缴械投降。

及川情不自禁地抬起手臂挡住脸，几乎能感知到自己的入口是如何被挑逗，内里的褶皱是如何被舔平，对方似乎早就精通了这活儿，动作快速又娴熟，精准地抵着要命的地方，这令他羞耻，令他上瘾，也令他恐惧。

“不要…不要这个……”岩泉满意地捕捉到服侍对象的颤抖和呻吟，这也升腾起雄性侵略的欲火，于是他最后狠狠地吮吸了一口，在及川要射的边界刹住了车，准备换回对方熟悉的、想要的正轨来满足彼此。

及川瘫在床上，仍浸在这插曲的惊诧中，薄汗覆盖的小腹肌肉上下起伏，全身止不住的颤栗。就在岩泉撕开套子的包装时，好不容易找回呼吸节奏的咽喉才逐渐疏通，接着吐露出一声惨淡的调笑：

“那个女人都教了你什么啊……小岩……

“你已经不是…原来的小岩了……”

岩泉看着他，琥珀色的眼睛全是翻江倒海后的殷红，生理性的泪水越过高挺的山根，纷纷向一边流去。不用熟谙这张嘴的习性，再迟钝的人也能察得今天它确实过分了些。虽然岩泉并未由此感到冒犯之类的心情，但这种话不应出现在这种场合和这种时空之下。岩泉自知，那个女人，是和他面临相似境遇的同行者，优秀，美丽，令人敬爱，只是暂屈于世间的束缚。他们可以相互帮助，但她无需教会他什么，也不会改变他什么，所以不应该出现在这里。于是岩泉淡淡回答了句“没有”。

不过及川不知道他在否定自己的哪句话，两个字落在偷情的共犯耳中，变成了飘飘然的寂静。他想起自己今夜是来寻求疯狂的，可能是那首歌让他脑子不太对了。他不应再试探或觅求了。

漫长的几秒沉默后，岩泉颔首看着他，大概又补上了一句：“不要这时候提我的夫人。”

“是…这是应该的……”看不出也听不出上位者的情绪，求索者只好再次邀请般地分开腿，回归原始的顺从与放荡。眼中的滔天巨浪在尸骸遍地的浅滩重新席卷而来，激荡起欲望的风暴，简单地足以摧毁一切，掩盖错误和迷茫。

岩泉托着及川的腰把人翻转成跪撑的姿势，随手把旁边的枕头垫在下面。等到弄好后插进来的瞬间，及川整个身体都被顶得前倾，直到失去重心的上半身控制不住地趴倒下来，小臂和肩膀摔在棉麻床单上，随着支配方的动作向前摩擦。

怼入的阴茎又粗又长，炙热的肉刃和润滑液的温凉形成绝妙刺激的温差，这让及川在岩泉捅进去的同时就射了出来。岩泉没有停下，膨胀的柱头撑开刚刚被舌头取悦的褶皱，又擦过手指爱抚过的前列腺，最后直捣深处，力道凶猛十足。多重刺激下的及川放生浪叫，湿漉漉的性器又颤巍巍地翘起来，贴近他的小腹，刚刚飞溅到胸前的精液摇晃着在乳肉汇集，黏腻的白色液体从尖头那儿拉出一条淫靡的银丝，在身下的床单上留下一块斑驳。

“呜…小岩…慢一点、慢一点……”及川的声音染上了哭腔，凸起的锁骨和胸肌被床单摩擦得发红。无人顾暇的阴茎可怜巴巴地甩动着，时不时漏出一些精液，把精心修建的那块儿都打湿得不像话，微微卷曲的短毛黏在一起，图案都破坏得模糊起来。

“及川，小点声…”岩泉一手支撑起他的腰，一手用力抬高他的屁股，接着大开大合地操干着，薄薄的套子被内液浸得发亮，天然生长的浓密耻毛击打在处理光滑的嫩肉上，刺得一片火辣辣的疼痛。

在这最后的正事上，及川其实难得的听话，似乎总是轻易地被性器治得服服帖帖。他侧过头来咬住床单，试图克制几分自己放荡的淫叫。此时，半睁开的双眼正好对上了卧室斜角的落地镜，狭窄的镜片映着他撅着屁股挨操的色情画面，角度问题刚好看不到岩泉的身影，只有粗长的阴茎在后面埋入又伸出，每一个回合间，饱满的臀瓣被撞得像布丁一样甜腻的抖动。及川的脸红得快滴血。自己的姿态又下流又淫荡，怕是连贫民窟街巷最不耻的妓女都羞愧难当。

“Tusa”，及川的意识中突然蹦出这个词语。“母狗、下流的蠢蛋”，正如当下的自己。

及川的大脑不可救药地还是想着这首歌，想着那个女人和他的岩泉。他罪恶地思索着本已放下的那句果决又淡然的“没有”，心里满满地想着这个把他操熟的男人。从毕业时懵懵懂懂地和他滚上床、毫无章法地玩到天旋地转，第二天让他屁股里夹着精液、拖着半废的腰奔赴机场；到现在知道放置他、取悦他，带着套子做爱，把在腰窝处的手掌宽大有力地托住他，尺寸喜人的那根灵活地变换着角度地戳入他。他的男人越发成熟，越发地富有经验，什么人都能够轻易满足。

他分明地变了。他分明地在说谎。

及川发出幼犬般的呜咽声，继续承受着贯穿带来的快感和痛处盘旋交织。他的视线被泪水侵蚀，镜子里的景象已经完全看不清了，只留下一个律动着的肉体轮廓。空气中是崩裂开来的啪啪的交合声，和及川的呻吟与岩泉的低喘编写在一起，激烈而动听，和谐又狂妄。及川心口直跳，带着薄茧的手紧紧抓着被口水打湿了的那块布料，青筋之中流淌着背德的癫狂。

及川都不知道什么时候自己再次被操射了出来，有些稀薄的液体在后穴的热浪来临前一刻悉数喷出，大腿和腰都在舒爽中肆意痉挛。他的脖子被身上人从后面揽了过去，就着连接的姿势进行着今夜的第二个吻。及川稍稍转过身来，伸手环住了共同宣泄欲望的伴侣，在岩泉的嘴中舔舐、啃咬，那其中苦涩茶香和自己的味道纷纷令人沉迷，银丝从他的嘴角滑落，和干涸的泪痕连成一条直线。他们接吻，他不愿轻易放开他。

门被打开一条缝，新的空气稍稍冲淡了些屋内的淫靡气息，但也许很快就会再一次浓烈起来。罪魁祸首橘猫喵喵叫着，走进来又轻盈地跳到床上，歪着头面对着这对唇齿相连的父亲们。毛茸茸的肉垫爪子悄悄避开了脚下床单的秽物，尾巴扫在及川的掌心……

夜色已经很深了。及川坐在回程的计程车里向外看去，街道仍灯火通明，但已被寂寥填满。他重新戴上了耳机，播放着被设定成单曲循环的那首歌，帮腔的说唱女王带着不容置疑的霸气，对着他的耳膜唱道：

Pero hice todo este llanto por nada（什么都做了，但除了眼泪什么都没得到吧）  
Ahora soy una chica mala（那就去做个坏女孩吧）

及川笑了，对着两位不明因果的音乐女王，笑着这些年的自己。

但他不会停下。毕竟他们是真正的命中注定，也永不会分离。而且这也只是首歌而已。

“不过我可以做个坏女孩，”及川想。

比如下周在主场赢下来，及川岩泉1比0，“然后我就能得到些什么了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注：日奥男排两国位列不同小组，所以这篇默认日阿对决是小组赛后的淘汰赛；西语歌词来自wyy，中文翻译参考了歌手的中文资讯号，歌词选取和意思多少有些断章取义，还请见谅。以及、文中表述可能不太明显，设定岩哥是形婚（主要原因在女方家庭，岩算是帮忙）现实生活中还是希望所有人都有自我选择且无需屈服的权利，愿人人都能获得真正的幸福。
> 
> 非常感谢您看到这里！如果您喜欢，请给我个小心心吧！非常感谢！


End file.
